


Spitfire

by yourfavauthor



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Far Future, M/M, Science Fiction, Space Pirates, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfavauthor/pseuds/yourfavauthor
Summary: Five years after what he called "the incident" where he pretended to have died to avoid dozens and dozens of bounty hunters, mercenaries, intergalactic police and Sion spaceships, Takaba Akihito, the captain of the notorious pirate spaceship Little Hellion is back to live mischievously.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Spitfire

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed sorry

"Oh my, the stench!" Takato said, covering his nose with a dirth rag and positively smudging the tip of his nose with black grease. He has perched on the vertical ladder like a monkey that run out of branches to climb on. 

Akihito turned his back to him missing entirely his friend's inconspicuous look on his round butt, put the hand holding a massive wrench on his waist and thought for a moment on the shitty situation they were in, muttering to himself "youre just not used to it". Takato was a control pannel kinda guy and of course the mechanic fluids scent offended his nose. The Spitfire, their dirty and so very old, rusty spaceship had a hell of fuel fluid leak problem, but the controls cabin were always kept so fresh and clean thanks to Takato himself that the guy couldnt handle the smell. What a shame, Aki thought, he could make use of an extra par of hands. Sadly, their third and last crew member wasnt in the ship at the moment. 

"I am starting to miss Kou."

Takato laughed. "I dont. With him arrested, i dont have to share your delicious meals with him." It was a joke, while Takato really prefered to not share Akihitos meals with others, they both missed Kou dearly. 

"If nobody helps me to fix the tanks leaks, we'll be stranded in the middle of nowhere and lets see how long i can feed both of us without resupplying the ship."

The fuel tank room was somewhat dark - some of the fluorescent lamps needed replacement, cramped space, the neon green liquid was on Aki's knees while the ship had actually a extra, emergencial fluid tank, that wasnt enough to reach the next galaxy. 

Scratching the back of his head, Takato muttered "Maybe we could send out an S.O.S signal..". 

"Oh yeah, that would be great, the Galactic Imperium officers would have a great day, maybe they would throw us in the same jail as Kou.. At least they do have supplies". At his own words, Akihitos eyes light up and he's smiled a little.

"Oh. No."

"C'mon, Takato, I didnt say anything yet."

Takato pointed at him "I know this look, dont even start!"

"Hey, just listen okay?" 

"No, absolutely not, Aki! Every time i listen to you, it ends up on explosions, spaceship theft, a bunch of angry aliens and the galactic police chasing after us, or worse!" 

"This time its a pretty good idea! Piece of cake! Listen up!" Aki's bright eyes and open smile almost defeated Takato's resolution right there, but he resisted and climbed the ladder as if that would work on Akihito's brainstorming, and when walking away didnt work because of course his friend was following him through the tight corridors of the spaceship talking a blue streak, he covered his ears with his hands.

"I will NOT listen to you Akihito! I will definitely not listen to you!"

\-----

"Why am I listening to you again?" Takato mumbled, annoyed. 

"Because you're my best friend and that you trust my judgement?"

'Is that so?' Takato thought blaming it all on Akihito's big puppy eyes and his stupid little crush on him.

The plan was too simple and the odds were definitely against them, but knowing his cap, Akihito the Hellion, he didn't doubt the imaginable perfect outcome.

At the corner of the narrow closet, Aki kept his retired red uniform, the Little Hellion's color, the ancient artefact from when Aki was a space pirate. Takato loved and hated that piece of crap. He could see it how much that phase of his friends life's was import to him, after all, but he prayed for the day Aki would leave that all behind, he wasn't just an outcast anymore, together Aki, Kou and himself were a team, a family, and Spitfire, old, rusty and broken the way it was was still home. 

"Akihito..." 

"Don't worry too much, Takato!" he smiled, "All you have to do is distract the rescue unit until I sneak in and steal some fuel and tools."

"But they w-" 

"They won't know thats Spitfire. I finalized the program i was working on. Its an hologram desguise!" 

Takato gasped "Say what?!" 

Akihito nodded, confident and blushing a little knowing what that implied. 'Do you miss your pirate days? Are you gonna keep on living mischievously?' Why did Takato even thought about that if they were already on the run for stealing anyways? 

"The disguise will work for like half an hour, this can go wrong, distract them for twenty minutes until i am back." 

"But what if the intergalactic police receives our S.O.S request instead?" 

Akihito laughed - in an innapropriate moment as usual, that wasnt laughing matter, Takato was gonna panic at any moment now, not much of adrenaline junkie like his best friend. "If the police comes i will steal their spaceship, infiltrate the galactic prision for humanoids and rescue Kou!" Takato glared and Aki shrugged "I am kidding, I am kidding, jeez.." But it was Takaba Akihito's pirate word, Takato wasnt sure it was above him to do such thing. 

He sighed. "Look, you fooled me before, right? 'I will be quick,', 'its not dangerous', 'dont worry to much'.. I hate that outfit" Takato said, eyeing the red armor "but since youre gonna get into trouble, dont you think you better use it? Thats Sion's technology, right? I will feel better if youre using something more resistent." 

Akihito hesitated. Yes, Little Hellions uniform was hanging right there, just waiting to be used. But he had left that life five years ago and he promised Takato and Kou he wouldn't do spacial Pirate stuff ever again. Raiding Dracaena spaceship had been a mistake who costed his own precious spaceship and nearly his own life. 

"Sion's technology is really something." He muttered. "I got this one from a Sion merchant in a random Intergalactic supply intercession in quadrant 057-32a, black market of course, I hope that guy wasnt murdered by their emperor for it." A shiver run down his spine when Sion's Emperor golden eyes flashed on his memory. 

" Use it, Aki. But dont get caught for fucks sake. Nobody knows Littles Hellion captain is still alive. If they knew you survived, we would be hunted by bounty hunters and intergalactic police in God knows how many galaxies." 

Akihito shrugged "I mean, Little Hellion was destroyed so i am not its captain anymore i guess." reaching out, Aki grabbed Takato's shoulder, "I am Spitfire's captain now, and i will be back quick."

Takato's heart jumped a little. "Okay.. I believe you're gonna do your best anyways. Whats the whole plan?" 

"I will just get us some fuel and tools is all." His smile was sweet and a little deceitful when he said that.


End file.
